A Boy In The Woods
by teamEMandRO
Summary: Rosalie Hale is a lonely vampire who just wants her true love, but cant seem to find him. One day while hunting in the woods she finds a mysterious boy being mauled by a bear. Better Summary inside, please give it a chance :
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Rosalie is looking for HER happily ever after, but her prince charming just won't show up for her. She's hunting in the mountains when she encounters a young man being mauled by a bear; she knows she must save him somehow. Bringing him home to Carlisle he does everything in his power to save him, but ends up having to do the one thing no one ever wanted.  
Alrighty then, here is my second story. I don't know how this is going to work, so please leave a review for me! (:  
I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTERS! ALL ARE OWNED BY STEPHANIE MEYER. **

Discovery

I glanced at my parents, Carlisle and Esme. You may search the ends of the earth and the tips of the skies, and never find two better people. They were curled up on the couch, just as in love as they were when they first met, scanning through Esme's sketch book. Carlisle complimented her wonderful art constantly, while looking deeply into her golden eyes, it was sickening, and I couldn't take it anymore. They had one another and they would never need to search for the one to love again. Unlike me, my search seemed endless, day after day, year after year.  
"I'm going to go hunt." I stated, lacing up my boots and getting up to dash out our front door.  
"Oh, Rose?" I heard Esme call. I spun around and raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
"I left my pencils out by the swing, would you mind getting them for me, love?"  
"Of course, Esme," I said sweetly, inwardly cursing her for ruining the mood I had set for my hunt. Running out to the swing and carefully picking up her fragile metal pencil case, I could hear the pencils rolling around inside, feel the vibrations tingling through my hands. One of the few things I enjoyed about vampirism was our over-developed senses, which allowed us to be the real top of the food chain. Bringing it back in I saw Carlisle slip a grin to Esme who smiled back lovingly, my muscles tensed as the anger grew inside me, threatening to explode. And me going on another one of my signature temper tantrums, a rampage through the house would definitely spoil Esme and Carlisle's happy day.  
"Why don't you invite your brother to go with you?" she said, opening her box and taking out a black charcoal pencil. She started to lightly sketch a picture, I could see the outlines, and the picture was of a man. "He hasn't been out of the house for a few weeks. He must be dying of thirst."  
I rolled my eyes. "He'll be fine, Mom. I want to go alone anyway."  
She looked at my disapprovingly "Rosalie Hale, you barely spend anytime with your brother. Now, why don't you go upstairs and ask him if he wants to tag along?" It wasn't a question; it was more of a statement if you asked me. I sighed, but walked to the foot of the stairs.  
"Edward!" I shouted, not having any reason to, knowing very well he could hear me even when I wasn't speaking.  
He poked his head around the corner. "Yes, Rosalie?" he sounded annoyed. Good. I ran up and stood next to him.  
"You want to come hunting with me?" He let his full body come into view, his hands behind his back.  
"No, I'm having problems with,"  
"Problems with your piece?" I asked, cutting him off.  
He laughed once, "No, problems with my pen," he said, holding his hands up in front of his face, they were covered in splotches of blue ink. "It… kind of exploded." He said softly.  
"Okay! Well, see ya!" I said, pleased, flying down the stairs and out the front door.

~*~*~*~*~

I ran around aimlessly for a good deal of time, nothing was appealing today. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I was so anxious. I don't know why because I have nothing planned for today, but I can feel it. Something important is going to happen today. Suddenly I caught a scent of blood, fresh blood…human Blood. I heard the roar of a bear, an extremely aggravated and annoyed one at that. They must have been a good ten miles away, but thanks to my vampire senses I could hear them plain as day. I ran as fast as I could, dodging the trees and halting at a clearing.  
There was a man lying helplessly on the ground, he had gashes running along his body, I could see some of his bones twisted into un-natural forms, and he was completely soaked in blood; his blood. Jumping into action I ran into the path of the bear as he was about to deliver the death swing towards the man. Dancing around the clearing, a game for me, the bear stupidly swung at me, countless times, until he finally hit me; tearing my shirt.  
I looked at it, then at the bear. "This is my favorite shirt, and you ripped it. Do you see how bad this looks for you? " I jumped on its large shoulders and grabbed the neck, twisting it lightly, but cracking it fully. The bear fell limp towards the ground in a furry, moronic heap. I looked at the man on the ground. He was bleeding horribly.  
'I can't let him die.'  
That was the thought rushing through my head over and over again as I slowly approached him. If I took a breath I would surely drain him, so I couldn't breathe; he can't die.  
I brushed my fingers through his dark brown curly hair, loving the texture. His eyes fluttered open weakly and he brought a bloody scarred hand to my cheek. He brushed it across my jaw bone, in an act of kindness.  
"Angel…" he whispered to me. If my heart was still beating, it'd be slamming against my ribcage. I knew my search was over. Carefully looking his wounds over, I knew he would die soon unless I could get him to Carlisle fast. Picking him up in my stone cold arms I ran back to our house as fast as I could. Bursting through the door I found Esme still in the living room.  
"Rosalie, what on earth?" Esme exclaimed, jumping up and helping me get him situated on the couch.  
I looked at the white suede fabric. "What about the blood?" I said, carefully adjusting his broken leg.  
Esme shook her head. "Forget the couch. I'll get a new one. Right now, I'm concerned about this boy right here," she said, fetching Carlisle's doctor bag. "Rosalie, get you're brother. He may help us get some answers."  
I dashed up the stairs and into Edward's piano room. He was in the middle of composing a piece, my loud entrance made his pen slip and he shot me a death glare. But quite frankly, I didn't care. My love was downstairs, bleeding out on our couch. His piece could wait.  
"Edward, we need your help."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**  
Alright guys, so this is a really TwilightCrazed95's story, she didn't want it. So she chose to give it to me, I am re-writing the first six chapters she had posted, and hopefully continuing it from there. If you think I'm plagiarizing her story or anything, bring it up to her on her new account: WeAreTheFuture . I hope nobody needs to do that, because she has given me the story to continue for her. Ok, so now that that's covered, what did you think? ;) Please leave a review so I can know how you guys like this story! (: Because I can't know, without your help. So please, please, pretty please with the cherries on top, press the review button! (: A few words can mean a million to me in how I need to write this, so please. (: Thanks for reading, guys!  
-TeamEMandRO OR my name: Carolyn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 'Can I keep him?'**

I softly asked the boy what his name was. Edward told me he didn't know. "Wait, he doesn't know or you don't know?" I questioned Edward cunningly.

Edward shot me a glare. "I don't know. He won't think or say anything in his head," he stated curtly, flicking a piece my blonde hair off of his shoulder.

I glanced at Carlisle; he was dashing around the house, gathering all sorts of medical items to help the man on our couch. Carlisle assured me he was doing everything he could; but we all knew it wouldn't be enough.

I could hear the man's heart rate gradually decreasing. "Do something, Carlisle!" I insisted, tugging at his shirt sleeve.

He looked at me, furrowing his brow. "Well, what would you like me to do? I've been running around this house for the past ten minutes trying to find things to help this man, and now you say 'Do something! Well then, tell me what the hell do you want me to do?"

I froze, absolutely unsure.

"Bite him!" I cried, standing up quickly and pointing towards the dying man lying on our couch.  
"Bite him, Carlisle, or so help me, I'll rip your arms off!" I thought I was threatening him, but he just looked at me like I just rolled around in mud and hugged him. "Please, for me…" I whispered, clasping onto his shoulders.

He sighed, but knew how important it was to me. He lightly pushed me off of him and ducked down to the man's torso, towards his neck.

*~*~*~*

(Three Days Later)

I was sitting next to the boy with pages upon pages of scribbled but useless sheet music. I'd been working on a new composition since Carlisle had turned the boy. Edward had told me that a piece was supposed to express feelings but it was just coming out as music.

I was about to give up when I heard the boy gasp. I turned around and stared at him, smiling. "Hey, I'm Rosalie," I said, putting my sheet music into a sloppy pile. "And you are…?"

"Very confused," he said timidly. His voice was deep and husky. "Who are you, where am I, and what happened?"

I sat on the couch next to him. "I'm Rosalie, like I said. You're in Dr. Carlisle Cullen's house, and the answer to your third question is kind of a long story."

He slowly nodded his head once. "Oh," he said, sounding like a little child. "Would you mind telling me? Something tells me that we've got plenty of time."

I opened my mouth and attempted to say it in many different ways. In the end I just gave up. "Carlisle!" I shouted, rising to my feet and seizing the boy's hand in mine, dragging him to Carlisle's office. Half way down the hall, I stopped and glanced at him. "You never said what your name was." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

He smiled a big, goofy smile. "Emmett McCarty," he said, holding out his big hand.  
I shook it smiling at the same temperature that we now both ran. "Nice to meet you," I said, trying to hide my pleasure of having him with me. It was nice to have someone my age around me who didn't spend most of his time in his piano room.

"The pleasures all mine." He took my hand, once again, and kissed my knuckles. "The story?" he asked, noticing my discomfort.

I nodded and brought him into Carlisle's study. "Carlisle, I didn't know how to explain it to him," I said, leading Emmett to the old wooden chair that was in front of Carlisle's desk. "Can you do it for me?"

He nodded and started to explain to Emmett while I gazed up from the floor to ceiling's stained glass window. I heard a few things from both of them, an occasional 'But what about…' than whatever from Emmett than the explanation from Carlisle always starting with 'Well, like most vampires.'

They sat there for two hours and soon, I started to get bored. When they finished, I had taken apart and put together the engine for Carlisle's car in my head. Twice. Emmett came up and stood next to me. "What are we looking at?" he said, moving into my line of vision to see what I was staring at.

I laughed at him. "Not really looking at anything. Just taking apart a car."

He turned and looking at me, baffled and surprised. "With your eyes? Where?" he said, seeking out 'where' and looking out the window again.

"No, Emmett, in my head."

He stared at my forehead stupidly. "I don't see it."

I laughed and looked at Carlisle. "Can I keep him, Daddy?" I asked, trying to sound like a five year old who just found a pet.

"What am I, a dog?"

Carlisle smiled at me. "Well, we'll have to keep him here until he's self controlled; it's not an option not to. We'll have to keep him here for at least two years." I looked at Emmett. He didn't seem bothered by that. "Why don't you show him around the house and take him out hunting?" Carlisle said, giving me that look of expectations, the one I never like to receive.

I nodded and took Emmett's hand, reluctantly pulling his out of the study. We walked around the first floor and I showed him around, pointing out my piano room and Esme's drawing room, which is where we found her. "Esme, this is Emmett McCarty," I said, pulling him into the room.

"Oh, the boy who ruined my couch," she said cheerfully, smiling at him.

Emmett looked at her awkwardly. "Uh, I um…" he stuttered.

Esme laughed once. "I'm joking Emmett. It's nice to meet you," she said, wiping her paint covered hands on her cloth and holding out her hand to him.

Emmett let out a sigh of relief. "Nice to meet you to Ms….?"

"Esme."

"Ms. Esme or just Esme?" he said, smiling at her.

Esme laughed, dipping her paint brush into a glass filled with gray water with red and blue paint dripping off the sides. "Whichever you want, hun," she said sweeping her brush across the cloth canvas in front of her.

I got annoyed with the long silence and felt the need to break it. "Esme, what are you painting? You've been in here for a week," I said, walking around her painting to see.  
She smiled at me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "I've got one of everybody, except you."

I smiled at the painting of me, sitting on the wooden swing by the big old oak tree. I hugged her than kissed her head walking out with Emmett. "I'll see you soon, Ms. Esme," he said, waving to her as I tugged him out of the room. We walked up the stairs and I showed him the library, Edward's study, my study, the family's bedrooms and Edward's piano room. Emmett stuck his hand out to him. "Hi, I'm Emmett," he said, kind of giving Edward a sneer.

Edward shook his hand. "Don't worry, it's not like that, Emmett," he said, smirking.

Emmett nodded. "Gotcha," he said, relaxing his face. "So, you're Edward?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you." Edward turned to me. "You need to take him hunting," he said in monotone.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I was getting to that, Edward, gosh," I said, taking Emmett's hand and leading him out the door. _Edward, if you weren't a vampire I'd…_

"You'd what?" he said as I shut the door.

_Never mind. Do yourself a favor and get back to your piano. Trust me, if you don't, you'll wish you did_.

As we walked out of the house, I could still hear Edward laughing in his room.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long update!!! As soon as I got around to writing this, my computer crashed and has had issues, but today it let me pull up Microsoft, so I'm happy. (: I hope you liked this chapter, sorry, it was a bit rushed. Please, please, please, leave a review. I really need to know how you guys like this. And if I don't update soon, it's because I'm having a HUGE personal crisis, I mean HUGE. So, thanks for reading, guys! (:  
~Carolyn**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

'I Broke the Piano'

I fiddled with the end of my pen, the glossy blue ink smearing my fingertips. I stared blankly at the sheet music before me, bored with the same classical music I'd been writing for years. I wanted something different; something new.

Downstairs, Edward was attempting to teach Emmett how to play chess whilst Esme and Carlisle had gone out to hunt. I was alone for the time being, trying to figure out what the hell I was doing here. "You're writing a song!" Edward shouted up to me smugly, using his mind-reading ability to his full advantage.

I banged my foot against the hardwood floor, warning him to shut up.

'Rose! Here's my Rose!' Flashes of men laughing and shredding the clothes from my body flew through my mind as well as feeling the pain course through my body as it had that night. I stifled my scream, slamming my hands down on the piano, cracking the beautifully polished, black painted wood. It split greatly, the keys and support beneath them nearly reaching my knees. 'Show him what you look like, Rose!' I struck the piano again, entirely destroying the front of it and making the front legs collapse.

It fell to the floor, the strings making a chorus of thwang's as it made contact. I sat on my bench, the tearless sobs racking through my chest and into my hands. Someone put their hand softly above my shoulder. "Rosalie?" Edward's velvety voice made me smile sadly.

Without a word, I stood up and crumpled against him, my hands still concealing my face. He wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair and shushing my sincerely. My sobs grew louder and more despairing. "Its okay, Rose. It's okay. It's over now; you don't have to think about him anymore."

I nodded understandingly and heard Emmett whisper, "What's going on?"

"Her past isn't very pleasant," Edward said simply, rubbing soothing circles onto my back all the while smoothing out my hair.

I brought my hands away from my face and wrapped them around his lanky middle. "I'm okay," I whispered into his shirt. "I'm okay. Thank you, Edward."

Edward laughed into my ear. "Yes, Rosie, you are okay. And there's no need to thank me."

I smiled and gave him one last squeeze before pulling away and looking down at my piano. "Oops," I said mindlessly, picking up one of the broken black keys near my feet. "Carlisle's going to kill me."

Edward sighed, running his hands through his hair. "We'll figure something out, okay?" he said, patting my back before smiling quickly at me and walking out of the room.

I turned to Emmett who was standing there awkwardly. "Sorry," I said, tossing the key lightly to the ground.

He gave me a weak smile. "Does it happen often?" he asked quietly.

I shuffled my feet fretfully, making pieces of wood scatter around me. "Often enough, maybe two or three times a week."

He nodded his head slowly. "And Edward comforts you?" I nodded slowly. "Seems like a good brother," he said, smiling at me.

I laughed once. "He is." I must have said it in a way that made Edward seem like an angel and Emmett uncomfortable because soon he started to fiddle with his fingers.

I glanced up at him and he closed his mouth, running his tongue along the front of his teeth. "Would it be wrong for me to ask you to tell it to me? The story, I mean? I'm feeling a little left out," he said jokingly and flashing me another goofy grin.

*~*~*~*

Emmett and I were sitting on the balcony outside of my room, the sun casting pink and orange light against our sparkling skin. "Well, when I was almost nineteen, my parents had introduced me to the son of the man who owned the bank my father worked at; he was going to take the bank over. After continuously running into him, we began to see each other regularly and soon after got engaged. Royce, my fiancé, was sweet but whenever I kissed him, it didn't feel like I was kissing the person that I desired to kiss, the person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"Then there was this one night that he drank, a lot. I'd never seen him drink like that before. It was usually just a glass of wine, but this…" I trailed off, running my finger around my glass. "I saw him standing outside a bar with a bottle of whiskey, half empty. I walked over to him and he yelled for me. 'Rose! Here's my Rose!'" I said, mimicking his drunken and slurred voice. "'You're late. We're cold; you've kept us waiting so long.' Then he pulled me close to him. I remember his breath smelling really bad." Emmett laughed and I smiled. "Anyway, he then shoved me against one of his friends. 'What did I tell you, John,' he had said, tugging me back to him. 'Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?'

"The man, John, looked me up and down, telling Royce he couldn't tell because I had so many clothes on. That's when Royce ripped my coat from my shoulders and tossed it to the ground, the brass buttons making clinking noises against the concrete. 'Show him how beautiful you are, Rose!' he slurred, yanking the hat off of my head and tearing my hair right out of my scalp from the pins holding the hat on. I shrieked, clasping my hands to where my hair had disappeared and they laughed at the pain I was in.

"What happened next is to horrible to imagine, but I remember them kicking me to the ground and shoving me around, jumping out of the way and laughed whenever I coughed and produced blood. One of them even stepped on my hand…the crunching noises emanating from my bones is what really through me over the edge."

"They left me there, believing I was dead, when Carlisle came and well, here I am," I said, sweeping my hand in front of my body as if I was a prize in a showcase. Emmett gazed into his glass, staring into the dark red liquid. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, looking up at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry," he said really quietly.

I shrugged, my head snapping towards the door in which Carlisle was now standing. "Rosalie Hale, would you kindly explain to me what exactly happened to your piano?" he said, sounding like my dad again.

I smiled and laughed once, standing up and putting my glass on the table. "I broke the piano," I said, walking through my room, down the hall to the room where the wrecked piano sat.

He huffed. "Yes, I see that, but why?" Edward appeared at his side and whispered something in his ear. "Oh, never mind," he said, turning on his heels and sauntering toward his study.

"Thanks," I said, hugging Edward quickly from the side as we both looked at the piano. He nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist, patting my hip a few times. "Am I going to get another one?"

He smiled. "Of course you are."

"No she's not," we both heard Carlisle whisper from his office. Edward looked at me and nodded reassuringly. When he did that, Carlisle said "Not unless she buys it herself," from his office.

Edward and I laughed out loud as he left, leaving me nothing to do but turn to Emmett, who'd followed us into my piano room. I smiled at him and he opened his mouth to say something. "Are you in love with Edward?" he said, the curiosity seeping through his words.

I sighed. "Emmett, he's brother."

He glared at me. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Why does it even matter to you anyway?" I managed to get out before he took two huge strides towards me, seized my face in his hands and kissed me, all three in one swift motion.

He pulled away after a minute. "That's why it matters to me."

* * *

**Alright, guys, I do not like this story at all. AT ALL. I'm not getting any reviews or anything. I'm not one to beg for reviews, but now I'm just going to move in to simply: If I don't get reviews, the story is over. **

**I'm sorry, I don't want to do that, but it's coming to that. **

**So, review, please. ): **

**-Carolyn**


	4. author's note

**Okay, guys. This story is over. I'm sorry. It's going nowhere and I honestly hate it. If anyone wants to continue it, send me a message. This story originally belonged to TwilightCrazed95 but she gave it to me to finish. And I just can't do it. I'm sorry to anyone who likes this story.**

-Carolyn


End file.
